


Z pustego w próżne

by Haszyszymora



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Bibelot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie zaznaczam piosenki-inspiracji, bo diablo oczywista. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z pustego w próżne

Kiedy Emma wsuwa się cicho do laboratorium, Henry’ego w pierwszej chwili zdumiewa jej brzydota, w następnej – jego własna obojętność. Po co ona tu przyszła, niech ucieka. Niech odejdzie, ta blada kobieta o pospolitej twarzy, obca i znajoma jednocześnie. Niech go zostawi. Niech zamilknie i go nie dotyka; to nie tylko niebezpieczne, to niepotrzebne. Zbędne. Ani mdłe ciepło jej rąk, ani monotonny szmer głosu, nic mu nie pomoże.  
Na Boga, przecież minął zaledwie tydzień, nie można tak zobojętnieć w przeciągu tygodnia. Czy to możliwe, że tamten wykrzywia mu także poczucie czasu?  
– Henry, ty prawie nic nie jesz.  
Ale nie, nie. Wystarczy drugiego rzutu oka, by zrozumieć, że Emma nic się nie zmieniła. To tylko on, Henry, ma skazę w oczach, w rękach. Właściwie cały jest teraz wielką skazą. Wypaloną, niewrażliwą tkanką, która ledwie rozróżnia ciepłe od zimnego, słodkawe od słonawego, i której to wszystko jest obojętne. Przecież i tak niczego nie chce, ani jedzenia, ani miłości. Jakby zresztą, u licha, miał jeszcze czas – głowę – prawo do kochania i smakowania. Świadomość celu to już dla niego nadto. Henry chce zamknąć ten przeklęty eksperyment, nic więcej.  
Czasem tylko, tuż po zaśnięciu tamtego, miewa przelotną ochotę – nigdy nie zdąży wychwycić, na co.

*

Powietrze w sypialni Lucy pachnie piżmem i bzem; jest tak rozgrzane, że można poczuć na skórze jego posuwisty dotyk. A na języku smak, wyraźną gorycz przy każdym hauście powietrza. Widać, rozpyliła pachnidła zaledwie chwilę temu. Tak jak jej kazał: hojnie.  
Hyde lubi ciężkie zapachy, a smaki? Smaki lubi wszystkie, więc kiedy zamawia jedzenie, bierze wszystko. Mięso krwiste, jakby ze wspomnieniem życia, i mięso wypieczone, brunatne, doprawione całymi garściami przypraw, zwłaszcza pieprzem. Pomarańcze, które, kiedy ścisnąć je w garści, ociekają sokiem aż do łokcia. Świeże, trzeszczące pod zębami pieczywo, i pękające z trzaskiem pancerzyki raków. Zimny, łaskotliwy szampan.  
– Ale ma pan melodię do żarcia – dziwi się Lucy. – W życiu nie widziałam, by jeden facet tyle zjadł.  
Słodycz pomadki jest lepka, pudru mdła, krew wymyka się opisowi. Na deser Lucy podaje mu usta, tak jak podaje się garść wiśni, podaje piersi i uda, i Hyde bierze. Wielkimi kęsami, chciwymi haustami, bierze słodkie i gorzkie, gorące i zimne, i wie, że to wszystko to jest nic. Wystarczy mu na chwilę, może dwie, a potem znowu będzie sięgał po szampana, pomarańcze i mięso, krwiste, kobiece mięso. I nigdy, nigdy się nie naje, nie zmęczy, najwyżej znudzi. A wtedy weźmie kąpiel – w gorącej wodzie, niemal ukropie – po czym wyjdzie na ulicę, by łykać chłód nocy całą zgrzaną skórą. Albo pozwoli na trochę obudzić się tamtemu.  
Tylko chwilami, tuż po zaśnięciu tamtego, Hyde nie chce nic – nim znowu chwyci go chęć na wszystko.


End file.
